


4 AM Cereal

by Triblast28



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, just so some fluff, oh gosh I feel like I did a mixed job, tell me how I did, this is my first time writing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triblast28/pseuds/Triblast28
Summary: I don't really have a good summary for this. It's just a short Harpercass fic where both are tired and hug a lot.





	4 AM Cereal

Cassandra Cain paused as she leapt on top of a building parallel to a familiar apartment complex in the Narrows. Whenever she has a chance she tries to patrol around this building, despite the fact that a particular resident of this apartment complex could take care of herself fairly well, she still worried about her. Cassandra leapt off the building she was on and gracefully cleared the distance between where she was and the fire escape of the apartment complex. Cassandra looked through the window of Harper’s bedroom, surprisingly it was empty, this confused Cassandra, she thought Harper would stop pulling all nights since she stopped vigilante work. Suddenly she heard the low buzz of the refrigerator from an open window. She slowly crept up to the side of the window and peeked inside, much to her relief Harper was standing right there in the middle of the kitchen making a bowl of cereal (Specifically Bat-bites, a cereal with Batman themed marshmallows and gray toasted oat flakes). Despite the signs of fatigue Harper still looked beautiful to Cassandra, she watched Harper lazily sway about the kitchen as she grabbed milk. Her slow and easy going movements looked so calming and peaceful, Cassandra smiled behind her mask.  
Harper looked over at the window, despite being a bit drowsy she knew that small bit of a mask from anywhere. A happy smile stretched across Harper’s face, she saw Cassandra stop in front of her apartment plenty of times. Harper knew how busy Cassandra could be, seeing how she had to have a hand in stopping every takeover of Gotham. Those seemed to happen a lot more than usually lately, they rarely had a moment just for themselves.   
“You know you can come in whenever you want,” Harper reminded her as she poured another bowl of cereal.   
“Didn’t want to...disturb you,” Cassandra told her simply unsure if she was using disturb word correctly as she approached.   
“That never stopped you from breaking in before,” Harper remarked playfully struggling to stay awake.   
Cassandra merely shrugged and took off her mask. She wrapped Harper up in a hug as soon as she was within arm’s reach. Harper returned the loving embrace, the hug was gentle yet strong, not a single word was said in these brief calming moments. It was tired, both could feel how drained the other was, it returned them to familiarity. In almost an instant all the time they spent apart disappeared as if a single moment hadn’t passed since the last moment they had last seen each other. Cassandra loosened her grasp slightly and looked up Harper.   
“Why are you up?” Cassandra asked slightly confused.   
“I was hoping you could stop by for a moment, I’ve saw you pass by the other night and thought maybe we could just have a moment together, didn’t think I would have to stay up until four am to have it,” Harper admitted with a smile.   
“Would be nice, but,” Cassandra looked out the window for a brief moment slightly nervous.   
“You’ve saved the city from giant monsters, two invading armies, and God knows what fucking else, we’ve barely spent anytime together and whenever we do some supervillain comes along and blows everything up, you need a break,” Harper told her concerned as she softly pulled her in close again.   
Cassandra was tired, she hadn’t slept for days. As much as she felt like she had to push through her fatigue and aching body and continued working, she didn’t want to leave Harper, and she didn’t want this moment to end. Harper made her happy, something about her just made Cassandra instantly feel at ease, that she could leave behind and ignore all of her worries. She gazed at Harper’s tired face lovingly and returned the hug. Once again Cassandra felt calm and warm, Harper’s ever familiar scent hung in the air. They broke apart once again and looked at each other, Cassandra leaned up and kissed Harper delicately on the lips. After making Harper blush as red as a tomato Cassandra broke away from her with a pleased look on her face as she grabbed her cereal.   
“I love you,” Harper told her breathlessly.  
“I know,” Cassandra quoted happily.   
Harper grabbed her bowl and sat down on the couch with Cassandra placing her bowl down on her homemade coffee table (A bunch of cardboard boxes with a sheet of plywood on top). “So what do you want to do?” Harper asked as she placed her right arm over Cassandra’s shoulders.  
Cassandra curled up to be as close to Harper as possible, she leaned her head against Harper’s chest and closed her eyes. “Just this,” She replied affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to my tumblr: https://triblast28.tumblr.com/


End file.
